You Belong With Me
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: Spyro has finally made his feelings for Cynder clear, and Ember is devastated. But she unknowingly finds solace and comfort from the dragon who has always been there for her. FxE oneshot.


**Quick note first:**

**This oneshot is a stand-alone story. It has nothing to do with my upcoming Spyro fic, _Trials of Adolescence. _Although I may use similar plot devices in both (ie. Temple becoming a school, names/descriptions of Ocs, places, etc.), these two stories have nothing to do with one another. Not to mention the preliminary pairings in _Trials _will be drastically different.**

**But I digress. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Now please,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>H-how...how could he? <em>Ember sobbed as she ran thought the temple halls. All this time, all the signals she had sent him...and he chose _**her?**_

The pink dragoness raced into her room, slammed her door and threw herself on the bed, the tears coming in waves now. Her sobs racked her frame and she wailed her lament into her pillow, clenching the sheets beneath her claws. She never understood what heartbreak had felt like, until now.

The reason the young pink dragoness was in such a state, was Spyro. Or, more precisely, seeing Spyro kissing Cynder. Since defeating Malefor and saving the world from his evil, the purple dragon had never left the former servant of the Dark Master's side. Sure, everyone knew she was no longer evil, but still, Ember had her eyes on Spyro first. The young purple dragon had always been friendly to Ember, ever since they had met after Spyro had rescued her and Flame from Dark Cynder's forces. Despite assurances that they were merely friends, Ember had felt a bond with Spyro that she could never explain, one that told her heart that it was love. Over the last few years, all through the events of the Eternal Night and the final battles with Malefor, she had felt her love for Spyro grow stronger and stronger.

But now, after all the times he had tried to tell her differently...now, she saw it was true. And she was devastated.

_Does he really not feel anything for me? _she wondered sadly, raising her head from her damp pillow. Was she really noting more than a friend to Spyro? The gallant young male had gently refused her advances time and time again, but she thought he was just being shy and maybe waiting for the right moment. Now she saw where...or rather to _whom..._ his true feelings belonged. And now here she was, left to fall asleep alone once again.

Ember's hiccuping sobs were interrupted then, as a gentle knock sounded at her door. Her heart leaped, thinking maybe it was Spyro. But that hope turned to anger, not even wanting to see that purple face after tonight. For a moment, she considered ignoring the whole thing, until another gentle knock rang out and she heard a voice follow.

"Ember? Are you in there?" She immediately recognized Flame's voice. Growing up with he young Fire drake, she knew his voice better than she knew her own. Her and Flame had always been friendly, both in their colony growing up, and after meeting Spyro, living here at the Temple with the Guardians. It seemed every time she turned around, Flame was somewhere near by. Annoying at times, she nevertheless had come to see him as a reliable constant in her life.

Choking back another sob, she managed to call out in a huff, "What do you want, Flame?"

There was a pause, and what sounded like shuffling paws. "Can I come in?"

Ember's first instinct was to yell at him to go away; she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She wasn't mad at Flame, but at the same time, she was mad at everyone. Then again, being alone right now didn't sound so great either, but maybe that was the melancholy talking. She wrestled with herself for a bit, before sighing and rising from the bed. She walked over on shaky legs to open the door, and was greeted by that familiar crimson snout and ruby eyes. His soft features spoke volumes, and the concern for Ember was evident. "Are you okay?"

The pink dragoness glared at him through red and puffy eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay?" she snarled. Flame hung his head, giving a soft growl in apology. Again, Ember fought to rein in her anger; it wasn't Flame's fault her crush had left her for another. Forcing her voice to drop its hard edge, she tried again. "What do you want, Flame?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said shyly. "I heard you crying." He tried to give her a comforting smile, but seemed nervous around the agitated female. Ember stared at him for a spell, trying to decide whether to close the door or let him in. Despite the horrible timing, the young drake truly seemed like he wanted to help. After another awkward silence, Flame took a breath and mustered his courage. "Can I come in?"

Before she realized she had done it, Ember opened the door wider and stepped aside, inviting him in. Flame bowed his head slightly and padded into the room. After she had closed the door, Ember crawled back onto her bed and sat sniffling, trying to keep her tears from coming back. Flame sat uneasily beside the bed, looking around the room as if trying to find something to say. "Can I get you anything?" he tried lamely.

"No," Ember sniffed.

The young male lowered his head again, as if apologizing for the whole ordeal. Part of Ember wanted to tell him to stop looking so crestfallen; he wasn't' the one who just got dumped. But another part of her was curious as to why he was here in the first place. Not meeting her eyes, Flame spoke up again. "I'm sorry about Spyro."

Hearing the purple dragon's name, Ember bit back a growl of anger and a fresh wave of tears. "Just...just don't, Flame," she said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," he said quietly, shifting on his haunches. Another bout of silence passed, Flame looking around the room nervously and Ember watching him, trying to figure out what he wanted while also trying to keep her tears down.

"Why are you here?" she said, a little harsher than she intended. "I'd really like to be alone right now."

Flame finally stopped looking around the room and lock his ruby eyes on her. "You're my friend, Ember. I had to make sure you were okay." He took a few steps closer, trying to radiate concern. "I...I don't like to see you cry."

She held his gaze for a moment, his shy and soft words calming her a bit, before dropping her eyes to the floor. Even if it was Spyro who she had fallen for, Flame was always so nice to her. Even times when she would shoo him away or ignore him, the young Fire drake was always nearby. It made her feel bad that she had treated him so poorly, when now, he was the only one trying to console her.

Taking the initiative, Flame hopped up on the bed and carefully sat next to the pink dragoness. He hesitated, then slowly put a wing around her in a gentle hug. She looked up at him in surprise, not expecting his action. The still angry part of her wanted to jerk away, but she fought the urge, instead realizing he was just being supportive. Then, the tightness in her chest loosened slightly, and she allowed herself to lean into his hug, her head falling onto his chest. Flame didn't say anything, merely draping his wing around her shoulders and letting her sniffle into his neck.

They sat like that for a minute or two, before Ember found her voice. "I feel like such a fool," she whispered. Flame said nothing, clearly wanting to let her speak her mind. "All this time, I was so infatuated with him," she went on, choking back a sob. "He tried to tell me 'no', but I just wouldn't listen. I thought he was playing hard to get...but maybe I was just kidding myself. Why couldn't I just accept the truth when he told me? " She let a few tears run down her cheek and into Flames scaled chest. Again, her male companion said nothing, letting her vent her emotions. She sniffled against him for a few more minutes, allowing more tears to fall, and he simply kept his wing around her in silent comfort. Finally bringing her sobs back under control, she lifted her head and looked up at him. "Am I a bad person, Flame?"

"No," he rumbled softly, looking down at her with a gentle smile. "You had feelings for Spyro, then got hurt because he didn't reciprocate them. That doesn't make you a bad person." He tilted his head, grinning a little wider. "Perhaps you didn't have to be so single-minded and forceful...but..."

Ember snorted at his attempt at humor. "I thought you were here to make me feel better," she groused. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled quietly, and after a moment, she found herself somehow smiling too. He rubbed his wing along her side softly, and she sighed, driving away the last of her tears. "Thank you, Flame. I...I think I needed this."

"Hey," he said, bringing his nose down to hers. "You're like a sister to me, Ember. Of course I'd come after you to make sure you were alright." The pink dragoness gazed into his kind eyes, and felt a smile stretch its way onto her own face. She lowered her head back to his neck, and nuzzled him softly.

"You're a good friend, Flame. I only wish I had treated you better all this time." Ember truly felt guilty for all the things she had said or done to Flame as she had chased after Spyro in her futile attempt to swoon him. After all that, he still came after her to comfort her when she felt at her worst. A friend like him was hard to find.

Another chuckle escaped the male. "Don't worry about it." He leaned his head on top of hers and tightened his wing around her. She let out a small gurgle, somewhere between a laugh and sigh of happiness at having Flame comfort her. The two sat there for a while in quiet companionship, Flame letting Ember get out the last of her sadness as he hugged her gently. When she had finally stopped sniffling, he let go of her to pull away slightly and face her. "You okay now?"

Despite herself, Ember smiled warmly at the crimson male. "Yeah, thanks Flame."

He knocked his forehead lightly against hers; an age-old tradition of theirs and a symbol of their friendship. "Anytime." Ember found herself humming back at him, grateful for his company and support. She had to admit, despite the pain about Spyro, it felt kind of nice just sitting here with Flame. He wasn't judging or belittling her, simply being with her when she needed a friend. They sat for a few moments longer, before Flame rose and got off the bed. "Its getting late, I should go." He padded towards the door, then paused halfway through. "Ember?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him.

Flame shuffled his wings slightly, then grinned as he looked back at her. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Lunch?" she echoed, surprised by the sudden question. "You mean, as in like -"

"Like two friends, having lunch together," he finished, smiling fully now. Ember stared at him for a moment, before realizing what he mean. She felt another wide smile break across her face.

"Yeah...okay. Sounds fun."

"Meet you in the hall around noon?" he asked. She nodded her head, still smiling, and he flashed a grin back. The crimson dragon bade her goodnight and left her room. Once outside the door, Flame allowed himself a smile of excitement, before walking back to his own room, humming happily.

Inside the room, Ember stared at the door through which Flame had left, his words still ringing in her ears. For whatever reason, she felt her sadness wash away even more, only to be replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling. The smile was still plastered on her face, and she found herself actually looking forward to tomorrow. Thoughts about Spyro's 'rejection' were fading as she slowly started to get over the whole ordeal. Maybe, it was for the better...?

Climbing into her bed, Ember tossed away her dampened pillow and retrieved a fresh one from the nightstand. As she snuggled into her blankets, all melancholy feelings disappearing, she thought about her crimson friend, and suddenly sleep didn't seem so lonesome anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ember had a bit of a bounce in her step all through her morning lessons. Now that the war was over, the Guardians had re-opened the temple and the city of Warfang to dragons everywhere as a place of learning. The outer buildings along the courtyard were made into dormitories for the students, where Ember, Flame and all the others lived. The main city still existed, bustling with shops, homes, restaurants and everything else one could think of. Dragons that had been in hiding for years, like Ember and Flame, now gathered at the city once more. The Guardians, along with any other older and mature dragons, took up the mantle of teachers and mentors to all the younger dragons, teaching them the ways of the elements, as well as subjects such as history, science and assorted other topics. The war was over, and now the rebuilding of the old ways could begin anew.<p>

When the time for lunch finally arrived, the pink dragoness all but bounded happily to the main hall that had been transformed into a large cafeteria for the many students and teachers now inhabiting the temple. All morning, she had been looking forward to her lunch with Flame. His words from last night, the simple act of him being there for her...it struck a chord in her heart that drove away all anguish at losing Spyro. It was good to know she still had someone to lean on in times of need.

And, she thought absently, humming to herself, it didn't hurt that he was actually just as cute as Spyro.

Pushing open the large doors to the mess hall, Ember's blue eyes scanned the mass of young drakes and dragonesses, looking for a distinctive red hue. As her eyes passed over the main buffet table, and heads of the many colored dragons lined up, she caught a flash of crimson towards the back. Flame stood on his chair, waving a paw to get her attention. Again, Ember felt that inexplicable smile stretch across her muzzle as she wound her way through the maze of students and tables to join him.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, as she pulled up a chair next to him. Flame wore a similar smile on his face, and his ruby eyes danced happily.

"Hi yourself," she chuckled, settling in beside him. The young Fire drake pushed a tray of food over in front of her; beef stew and assorted fruit. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "For me?"

Flame nodded. "I wasn't sure when you'd get here after class, so I grabbed something for you." He looked away shyly. "Hope its alright."

Ember looked at the plate in front of her and her stomach rumbled accordingly. "Actually, this looks great," she laughed. She took a deep sniff of the steaming stew, and the multitude of spices tickled her nose. "Mmm...smells good too."

The crimson male smiled again as Ember dug into her lunch, a sense of pride filling his chest, and he finished of the last few pieces of fruit on his own plate. A moment of silence passed between them as Flame fished for something to say. "So," he said finally. "How were your lectures this morning?"

"Ugh," Ember rolled her eyes between bites. "As usual, Cyril droned on and on about the history of Ice dragons." The two shared a small laugh; the Ice Guardian was well-known for his long-winded lectures and his ability to bore just about every student in attendance. The pink dragoness smiled at Flame's laugh. It felt kinda good to just talk with him, there was no pressure or underlying agenda. Just two friends enjoying each others company. Again, that warm fuzzy feeling blossomed in the pit of her stomach, and she found herself enjoying this lunch all the more.

As Ember eagerly polished off her meal, Flame gathered the empty plates and returned them to the counter. Padding back to the table, he saw Ember watching him with a smile still on her face, and he worked up the courage to ask, "Feel like going for a walk?"

The dragoness titled her head for a moment in thought. "Sure, why not?" She hopped off her chair and joined Flame as they made their way out of the mess hall. They walked side by side through the entrance way, and clambered down the steps to the courtyard beyond. The grand grounds that separated the semi-circle buildings of the dorms and the Temple itself were quite large. One side of the grounds joined with the forest nearby, and a small lagoon was nestled between the edge of the campus grounds and the woods beyond.

Flame and Ember padded peacefully along one of the bark-chip covered paths that snaked around the open field. Neither dragon said anything, simply enjoying the company and the warm sun beating down on them from the bright spring day. The gentle rustle of the wind through the grass and the trees, coupled with the melody of the birds flitting through the air provided a calming background to the walk. The dragoness thought to herself, _this is nice. No worries, no emotional stuff. Just him and me. I could get used to this. _Truly, this had been one of her better days in recent memory. Before, when she hadn't been pining after Spyro, Ember had been doing everything possible to keep him and Cynder apart. 'Tiring' didn't even come close. But now that Spyro was no longer available to her, despite how much it had hurt last night, the pink dragoness saw that even her darkest times may indeed have a silver lining. After all, she had never before found spending time with Flame to be so enjoyable.

Coming to a stop near the lagoon, Flame sat down on his haunches and motioned for Ember to sit next to him. She sidled up close to him, their flanks touching slightly. Flame smiled at her, then dropped his gaze to the ground as he tried to think of something to say. "Nice out, isn't it?" he eventually forced out, then winced at how lame he sounded.

Ember chuckled at his stumble, and gently bumped his shoulder with hers. "Yeah, its great." She turned to him and gave him a true, honest smile. "Thanks for lunch, Flame. I'm glad you brought me out of my little cocoon of sorrow last night. I really appreciate it."

The young male shuffled his paws in the dirt bashfully. "Well, like I said; you're my friend. I'll always be here if you need me." A short bark of laughter in the wind caused them to look up. A short distance away, they spotted Spyro and Cynder walking along another path, talking and laughing happily together. Seeing the purple dragon, Ember felt a pang of sadness in her chest, and the anger and despair from last night threatened to well up inside her again. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run over there and smack the smile off of the black dragoness' face.

She shook her head and turned back to Flame. _Just let it go, _she told herself. _Chasing after him now will only bring more unhappiness. _As if he could hear her thoughts, Flame scooted a little closer, so that his wing brushed against her back, and she started to feel a little better. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she caught the last bit of a sentence from him, and turned her attention back to her friend. "Sorry, Flame. What did you say?"

The male grinned sheepishly. "I was just saying how we should do this more often. You know; hang out?" Ember watched him for a moment, tuning out the distant laughs from the other two. In her stomach, a little knot formed and she got that warm fuzzy feeling again at his words. She thought that sounded like a wonderful idea.

"Yeah!" she said a little loudly, then grunted and rolled her eyes at how cheesy she sounded. "I mean, yeah, I think that would be great."

Flame simply smiled and laughed at her actions. Seeing Ember in a happy mood made him feel great inside. When she was crying and distraught last night, it had hurt a lot more than he had ever thought, and he wanted to do whatever he could to prevent that from happening again. "Cool," he chirped, already looking forward to it. "So," he began slowly, "what are you doing tonight?" The ruby eyes glimmered in a faint presence of hope.

Thinking about it, Ember's shoulders slumped, and she felt her face turn to a frown. "Actually," she groaned. "I have a assignment due for Volteer tomorrow. Which means I should probably start working on it tonight." She saw the small look of disappointment flash in his eyes, and instantly regretted it. "But I'm free tomorrow night," she offered helpfully.

Flame hid his disappointment behind a quick grin. "Okay," he said. "I'll book reservations for tomorrow night then."

The pink dragon's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. "Reservations?" she asked coyly. "What have you got planned, Flame?"

Instantly, the crimson male blushed and averted his eyes, stammering, "N-nothing! I just thought...maybe you would like to try this new restaurant in the City Center. Spyro told me about it... a-and he said he really likes it there..." Clamping his jaws shut to stem the tide of blabbering, he managed to get himself under control. "Sorry."

Ember couldn't help but laugh at the cute expression on his face. "It's okay," she giggled. "To be honest, I too heard some of the others talking about it. Sounds like it could be fun."

"Cool," Flame repeated, trying to regain his composure. "So, how bout I meet you at the front hall around seven?"

"Seven it is," she agreed cheerfully. The long, ringing tones of the temple's bell sounded out across the grounds, and both dragons let out an involuntary moan. "I guess lunch is over," Ember said glumly. Together, they rose and began walking back towards the main hall. Climbing the stairs and making their way through the main hall, she gave Flame a gentle knock with her head. "See you later, Flame."

"See ya," he called as he melded in with the throng of students moving down the hall. As she joined the flow of other dragons heading to their next lesson, Ember noticed the spring in her step had returned.

* * *

><p>Whether it was due to the anticipation or just some bad joke from the Ancestors, the following night seemed to take forever to arrive. All day, Ember had listened only halfheartedly to her lectures, instead having her mind wander to the plans for tonight. She daydreamed mildly about spending more time with Flame, and grew oddly disappointed when she didn't see him at all throughout the day. Even more surprising was when she found herself sitting behind Spyro and Cynder during Terrador's class and strangely not caring. Maybe all this time with Flame really was starting to help.<p>

Finally, the day's lectures were over and the pink dragoness raced back to her room to make ready for tonight. She showered and groomed her scales, making sure she looked proper for going out into the city. She even shined up her necklace, bringing out the gleam in the jewel and its golden clasp. Satisfied with her appearance, she settled down to wait for seven o'clock to arrive. Ember tried reading over her notes, or even doodling in her books, but all she could think about was dinner. She grew so frustrated with trying to pass the time that she nearly forgot that she was supposed to _meet _Flame at the entrance hall, and that she was almost late. Smacking herself for her flustered thoughts, she tore out of her room at five minutes to and raced down the hallways, her claws scrabbling along the polished floor.

Coming into the large foyer, she spotted the distinctive red and gold scales of her friend and jogged up to him. "Hi!" she called brightly, as she made her way to him. As he turned to face her, she let out a silent gasp of surprise at his appearance.

Apparently, Flame had taken the time to freshen up as well. His scales shinned in the lamplight and his wings were pressed neatly along his back. She had never really taken the time to notice before, but the young Fire drake was actually kind of handsome. His chest and abdomen were noticeably muscular, the scales and skin flowing over ropes and bulges of lean muscle mass that led to his hard stomach. His toned legs and hindquarters curved nicely along his frame, evidence of all the time he and Spyro had spent training and sparring over the years. Ember found herself staring at his body for a few awkward seconds before jerked out of her trance. "Hey," he called back, smiling at the dragoness. "Ready to go?"

Ember nodded absently, and shook herself from her daze, silently berating her childish actions. She was ogling Flame like she did Spyro. They were just going out for a friendly dinner, nothing more. Why was she getting so worked up? Flame turned and led the way down the steps, Ember following close behind. She was trying not to stare at the way his back and flanks rippled with muscle as he moved. Her pink cheeks tinged red again as she blushed, and she quickly strode forward to walk even with him.

"You look nice tonight," he said simply as they walked.

"Thanks," she answered shyly. To get her mind of her silly thoughts, she tried to change the subject. "So where are we headed exactly?"

As they left the temple grounds and entered the streets of the city, they became aware of all the sounds and sights of the busy stone city. Dragons and moles bustled about, shopping, visiting or simply making their way about. Flame nodded to a building on the corner up ahead. "See that?" he asked. "That's where Spyro and I get out supplies and equipment for training and stuff. The restaurant is just down from there."

Ember nodded and followed his as he led her threw the street and populace. They rounded the corner, stopping for Flame to peek in the windows to see if they had gotten in the new weights he and Spyro we waiting for. Then, they continued on down the side street to a warm and inviting-looking brick building near the dead end. The homey, three story building was alight with lanterns and the glow of many more within. From outside, they could hear the gentle clamor of the many patrons and staff, as well as the multitude of smells no doubt coming from the kitchen. Both dragons' stomachs rumbled appreciatively at the alluring scents. A large, hand-painted banner hung over the entrance, proclaiming the name 'Guardian's Goblet' in bold green letters. Ember snorted as she read it, and Flame chuckled as well. "Yeah, I know. Not the coolest name, but the people don't come here for the title." They walked up to the door, and Flame held it open for his friend.

Inside was even nicer than that outside. Wooden paneling decorated the walls and large bar in the middle. There were numerous booths along the walls and tables set up towards the middle of the floor. An intricate wooden staircase joined the main floor to the second and third, and the air of the pub was happy and boisterous. Ember was impressed. She hadn't thought a classy restaurant like this was so close to the campus. She made a mental note that they should come here more often.

The pair of dragons walked up to the podium where the hostess, an older dark magenta Fire dragoness greeted them warmly. They could smell the spicy scent of her cinnamon perfume. "Welcome to the Guardian's Goblet." Her voice was strong, with the slight twang of an accent, but gentle and welcoming at the same time. Pinned to her white vest was a tag with the name _Mathilde _in glossy black letters. "Table for two?"

"Actually," Flame spoke up. "I have a reservation. My name is Flame."

"Ah, yes," Mathilde said happily. "Right this way please." She picked up two menus and led the two younger dragons to the second floor, where a cozy looking booth had been set up for them. Ember scooted into the cushioned seat and Flame mirrored her movements on the other side of the table. Mathilde placed the two menus down in front of them, and pulled out a small pad of paper and pencil from the pouch on her vest. "Anything to drink, dears?"

Flame skimmed the beverage section of the menu before him. "I'll have...the raspberry lemonade with lime, please." He noticed the curious look from Ember across the table. "What?" he said shyly. "I like raspberries."

The pink dragoness giggled slightly. "Nothing. That sounds nice, I'll have the same." Mathilde nodded and told them she would be back in a bit for their order. Ember looked around at the decorations and patrons approvingly. "This place is great, Flame."

"I thought you'd like it," he grinned. "Spyro said he and Cynder really like here." Catching himself, he lowered his head slightly. "Oh...uh, sorry."

His friend waved a paw dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Tonight its just you and me." Feeling her cheeks heat up in a blush, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean...you know...two friends having dinner."

Flame's own cheeks tinged a slightly darker shade of red. "Yeah, right." he agreed. A moment of awkward silence passed between them, and Ember fiddled with her napkin. They both tried to busy themselves by reading through the menus and figuring out what to have. Fishing for a distraction, he tried to cobble together some words into a sentence. "So...uh...how did your assignment turn out?" _Ancestors, I'm pathetic._

Thankful to change the subject, Ember let herself relax. "Alright, I think." A tiny laugh escaped her. "With Volteer, its hard to tell. He talks so fast, he lost me after he started explaining something to do with clouds." Flame gave a small giggle too, and Ember found she really liked the sound of his laugh. In fact, she was liking this evening more and more every minute.

Before too much longer, Mathilde returned with two large mugs of sweet-smelling raspberry lemonade. Ember took a sip, and smiled as the taste tickled her tongue. It was _really _good. She saw Flame smiling back at her from across the table. _Told you, _he mouthed cheekily.

She snorted and tried to keep down another giggle as Mathilde once again pulled out her notepad. "Found anything you like, dears?"

"Um, yeah," Flame said, shifting his attention back to the menu. "What kind of side does the...roast chicken come with?"

The older dragoness thought for a second. "I believe that's our special tonight, hon. It comes with your choice of salad, steamed vegetables or seasoned potatoes." Flame tilted his head thoughtfully as she listed the options. He felt his stomach rumble again, and tried to keep his mouth from watering.

"Okay...can I get that with the vegetables, please?" Mathilde nodded with a smile, jotting down his order then turning to Ember to wait for hers.

Ember scanned the menu again. She hadn't really focused on the choices the first time, and now she was flustered as the nice waitress was expecting her order. She had been so focused on Flame's smile and his voice..._ah, what the heck. _"I'll have the same," she said quickly, putting her menu down and trying not to look flustered. Flame cocked his head at her, a wry grin in the corner of his mouth. "What?" she said defensively. "You were right about the lemonade, so I'll give this a try." She fought hard to keep the blush from showing on her cheeks.

The crimson male merely ginned and passed the menus back to their hostess. Mathilde thanked them for their order and bustled away, leaving the two young dragons to fidget nervously again. This time, Ember tried to break the silence. "So...you said you and Spyro are still working out together?" _Ugh, that sounded dorky._

Thankful for something to talk about, Flame nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it started just as training from the Guardians during the war, but now, we just do it because we like it. It keeps us in good shape, both for school and for everyday stuff." He forced himself to halt his words before he began to ramble in his nervousness.

"Well," Ember said shyly, trying not to stare at his chest. "I-it seems to be working out for you." _Did I really just say that? _"I..I mean, you look good," she backpedaled. _Seriously? What's wrong with me? _She quickly took a large sip of her drink to keep from looking at him, and at the same time, trying to hide her blush.

If Ember was blushing hard, Flame had gone positively scarlet. He knew he and Spyro were pretty fit, and they took pride in it, but it wasn't like they strutted around showing off. Having Ember compliment him made his stomach do a back-flip and knot in on itself. Other than he and Spyro trading compliments back and forth in their friendly manner, no one had really said anything like that before to him. "Uh...t-thanks," he stuttered. He felt another wave of heat rush to his face, but managed to force out, "You look nice too, Ember."

Now both dragons were a deep shade of red as they smiled at each other nervously. Here they were, trying to have a nice normal dinner as friends, yet managing to thoroughly embarrass themselves with awkward conversation and compliments. Still...it was nice to be noticed.

As if on cue, the hostess Mathilde returned carrying two large plates with their food. The hearty smells from the plates caused both young dragons to stop blushing and look at their meals hungrily, all unease forgotten. The waitress sucked in a smile at the expression on their faces. "Here you are, dears. Now, can I get you anything else?"

"No," Flame said, trying not to drool at the scrumptious looking meal. "This looks great. Thank you." Mathilde gave the young male a small, motherly pat on the shoulder, then told them to enjoy. Picking up her fork, Ember stabbed a steamed carrot and popped it in her mouth. Immediately, her tongue was assaulted with the flavor; a mix of the carrot's natural taste, along with the spices and seasonings that adorned it and the chicken on her plate. She grinned sheepishly as she looked over to Flame, only to see him with a similar expression. "This is really good," he whimpered past a piece of chicken.

"Mmm," Ember mumbled, snagging a few more pieces of vegetables and eagerly gulping them down. Not only was the food delicious, but it gave them an excuse not to try and have to make small-talk. Not that she minded, listening to Flame's voice was nice. It was just that this way, she might not embarrass herself so easily. For the next few minutes, the only sounds between them were the sounds of two hungry dragons enjoying a hearty meal. Every so often, they would glance up and smile at the other, before being drawn back to the mouth-watering selection in front of them.

After they had nearly cleaned the plates, Flame leaned back in his seat and patted his toned belly. "Wow," he sighed. "That was one of the best things I've ever eaten." Across from him, Ember chuckled and finished the last piece of chicken, nodding enthusiastically.

"We _definitely _have to come here more often."

Flame saw the wide smile on her face, and the way her eyes danced happily. She truly seemed to be enjoying herself, and it made his heart and stomach both do a little twirl. "I...I'd like that," he smiled. The pink dragoness caught his ruby eyes, and she felt a similar twirl in her own belly. Tonight had been great; spending time with Flame, the restaurant, the meal, being with Flame...

The tell-tale scent of cinnamon wafted towards them, signaling the waitress' return. She eyed the empty plates approvingly. "Hit the spot, did it?" she chuckled. Both Flame and Ember nodded and thanked her. She asked if they wanted dessert, but both young dragons sighed, saying they couldn't fit any more in. Another warm, hearty laugh came from the older dragoness. "Good to hear." She placed the check on the table between them, then as she turned away with the empty plates, gave a small wink to Flame. "Up at the front when you're ready, hon." With that, she bustled away, a knowing smile on her face.

Not really understanding, Flame looked back at Ember as the pink dragoness finished off the last of her drink. "Stuffed?" he offered jokingly.

"Pleasantly," she laughed back. She smiled and gazed at him for a moment. "This was great, Flame. I'm glad you suggested it." The young male rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to shrug off the praise. A glance at the clock on the wooden wall showed that it was getting late, and unfortunately for the two friends, there were still classes tomorrow.

"We should probably head back," he said, not really wanting to leave. He was really enjoying his night out with Ember. "Although, this should definitely not be the last time we do this."

"Yeah," she sighed. She reached for the check, but then stopped herself. The dragoness looked at Flame carefully, and felt that fuzzy feeling return. She never thought spending a night out with him could be so great. In fact, it felt more right than chasing after Spyro. Something clicked in her mind, and she pushed the check towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed heavily as she smiled back at him.

"I'm paying?" he asked, confused. He thought that since it was just a friendly dinner, they would split the bill. Ember ignored his slip, knowing she only came to the conclusion moments ago herself.

Summoning what courage she could, she said sweetly, "It's customary for the gentleman to pay on the first date."

"First...? Oh..." Flame's eyes went wider and he thought he would pass out from the heat in his cheeks, now understanding the wink the waitress had given him. Ember was fighting back a furious blush of her own, but she held his gaze nonetheless. Trying to keep his paw from shaking, he reached out and took the bill. Their paws touched slightly, and both dragons pulled back shyly from the contact.

Despite the noise of the busy restaurant, the silence had never been so loud.

* * *

><p>Leaving the restaurant, Flame and Ember walked back to the temple in relative silence. Neither really knew what to say, stumbling over any words that started to form. Instead, they simply tried to make it back to the temple without tripping or something else that would further embarrass them. Again, Ember found herself trying to keep from looking at Flame's body as they walked, her cheeks heating up every time she did.<p>

Flame was playing Ember's words over and over again is his head, trying to convince himself he had actually heard them. _Date? I thought it was just a friendly dinner? _Not that he was against the idea, but all this time, he was only trying to be a good friend to Ember when she seemed like she needed it most. He had always kind of _liked_ Ember, but being as shy as he was, he never really made a point of it. As time went on, he simply relished in whatever time they did spend together. Flame never wanted to push anything, he just wasn't that kind of dragon. He wanted things to happen as they came, good or bad.

Now, claws clicking on the polished floor of the dormitories, he found himself nervously shuffling on his feet as they came to Ember's door. The dragoness opened her door and was half tempted to hide behind it, but she managed to turn and face her companion. "I had a good time tonight, Flame."

"Me too," he partially mumbled.

She tilted her head at him, wanting to say something more...no, she _knew _she needed to say more. Things that been on her mind since the night he came to her when she was crying. She felt a strange sensation in her chest, and as it rose, it gave way to words. "I really appreciate what you did for me. Yesterday, today," she shuffled a little closer. "I'd still be a mess without you, Flame."

The crimson drake struggled to lift his head and look her in the eye. "I told you, Ember; you're my friend. I'd do anything I could if it would help."

She smiled devilishly, her white fangs gleaming in the soft lantern light. "Stop calling me that."

"What?" he stammered, afraid he'd done something wrong.

The dragoness laughed lightly, which only caused him to fidget and blush even more. "You're not very good at this are you?" she teased. Leaning in close, she surprised him by giving a swift kiss to his cheek. "After the first date, you should be calling me your 'girlfriend'."

Flame stumbled over his tongue, trying to find something, _anything_ to say. In the end, all he could do was give a goofy, lopsided grin back at her, and she giggled sweetly. They knocked their foreheads together, as they had many times before, but this time, they held them together for a few seconds. "Goodnight, Ember," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied softly. They gazed at each other for a moment more, before Flame finally pulled himself away and turned to go down to his own room. Ember watched him as his faded into the shadows, stealing once last look as his muscled hindquarters, giggling to herself. Closing the door, she leaned against it and sighed, letting the knots in her stomach unwind and fill her with a giddy sense of happiness.

Walking back to his own room, Flame had to fight to keep himself from prancing with joy. When he got back to his room, he restrained himself from going into the door next to his and shouting the good news to Spyro. He felt lightheaded, like after a good hard workout. Only this time, the feeling blossomed from his belly and spread through his limbs...and it felt great. Barely containing himself as he entered his room and jumped on his bed, he wriggled around like a hatchling among his sheets, squealing in delight. Now he understood how Spyro felt.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Flame and Ember had started dating. Every night since the first date, they had gone out together, either to the Goblet or just around the city taking in the sights. Not even the hum-drum routine of their everyday lectures could keep the two dragons from bouncing with joy whenever they thought about the other. They ate together at lunch and studied with one another after classes.<p>

True to his own personal code, Flame never tried to take it farther than where they were. He was insanely happy just simply being with Ember, and she felt the same. For once, everything seemed to be going their way. Ember was in such a good mood lately, she even found herself saying 'good morning' to Cynder as they passed each other in the hall.

On the night of the seventh day since Ember had labeled them a 'couple', the two Fire dragons were walking happily down the familiar street to the Goblet, already deep in discussion on what they were going to have. As they entered the establishment, they were greeted by a wave and a cheery, "There's my other lovebirds!" Mathilde ushered them in eagerly, and the young dragons smiled widely back. Being that they ate here almost every night for the past week, they had gotten to know the cheery waitress, and now looked forward to seeing her every time they came. She had the sweet, warm air of an aunt, which made coming here all the better knowing they had a friendly face to see. Leading them up the wooden stairs, Mathilde gestured to a booth set along the far wall. "Your other friends are already there waiting for you." At this, Ember raised her eyebrows in surprise, and looked around the larger female to see what she meant.

She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach as Spyro sat straighter and waved shyly to the newcomers. Beside him, looking like polished onyx, sat Cynder. Ember froze in her tracks, and began to shake. All this time, she had pushed Spyro and Cynder from her mind, content to focus on Flame and nothing else. She didn't want thoughts about the purple dragon and the one who had 'stolen' him from her ruining the new-found relationship she had begun with Flame. She backed up slightly, tearing her gaze from the table. "W-what are _they _doing here?"

Flame nodded to Mathilde, who respectfully gave them some space, then turned and brought Ember around the corner out of sight. "I asked them to have dinner with us," he said finally.

"What? Why?"

The young drake took a deep breath. "Because," he said carefully. "Its time we patched things up between the four of us." He brought his head down to look Ember in the eyes, and she knew what he meant, although her knees were still shaking.

"Flame...I...I can't," she whispered. "N-not after what happened...the things we said..."She hung her head. Deep down, she had always known there would come a time where she would have to face up to the couple. To let go of Spyro. Truth be told, she had let go of him in that way, and soon, she wanted to make things right between them. But this was too soon, and now her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Look, I know its sudden," he said gently. "but lately its been on my mind more and more." He sighed, and took Ember by her shoulders lightly, so he could keep looking in her eyes. "Spyro is like a brother to me...heck, we couldn't be closer even if we _were_ brothers. We had always said nothing would come between our friendship, not even females." He sighed again, Ember being the first one he had ever told just how close he and Spyro were. " I care about him...and he's with Cynder. And, you know, she's actually really nice if you just give her a chance. But all this avoiding each other is making things hard, and its doesn't feel right."

Ember tried to avoid his gaze, even though his words were sinking in and making sense. Flame pulled he into a soft hug. "But I care about you more than anything, Ember," he whispered. "I want the four of us to get along, like we should. Like we used to. But...if you don't think you're ready -"

"No," she said, raising her head to meet his eyes. "You're right, Flame. I've avoided them long enough. And despite everything that's happened..." She looked around the corner to the purple dragon she had chased for so long and sighed. "I still do want to be friends with him...with _them_. Its time we resolved this."

The crimson male smiled and leaned in to give her a soft peck on the nose. "That's my girl," he chuckled. She smiled and hugged him back, knowing that as long as she had Flame with her, she could do this. Together, they walked out from around the corner and slowly approached the table. As they got closer, Ember felt her chest tighten again. It must have showed, because Flame slipped his tail around hers and squeezed gently, trying to comfort her. She squeezed back, silently thanking him, and took a deep breath to prepare herself as they reached the table and the other two.

"Spyro...Cynder," she said softly.

"Hi Ember," Spyro said, smiling gently. Flame helped her into her seat, and he scooted in next to her. Across from her, the black dragoness nodded politely in greeting, her stoic face not giving away anything, and Ember gave her a slow, half smile. The two males greeted each other with a warm paw-shake and slap on the shoulder, before Flame turned to Ember. He nudged her shoulder lightly, and she gulped.

_Now or never, _she told herself. "Spyro...I..." she hesitated, trying to find the right words. This was harder than she thought, but the gentle touch of Flame's paw on hers gave her the courage to go on.

"I owe you an apology," she finally forced out, then looked fully to Cynder. "_Both _of you. The way I acted...the things I said..." She hung her head. "I was just being foolish. I should have never kept pushing after you when you tried to tell me 'no', Spyro. I guess I was scared that you didn't care about me...I kept after you as if to tell myself it wasn't true." Moisture started to build up behind her eyes, and she fought to keep it under control. Ember forced herself to look up and at the two dragons she was apologizing to. "And Cynder...I was just plain rude to you. For that, I don't have an excuse. It was just wrong...I'm sorry."

Spyro turned to look at Cynder in question, and to both his and Flame's surprise, she smiled and nodded. The purple dragon turned back to Ember and offered his paw. She looked at him, then at the offered paw, before slowly stretching hers out to grasp it slightly. "I forgive you, Ember," he smiled. "And I _do _care about you. But not in that way." He leaned in, a hopeful look on his face. "Friends?"

Ember let the tears trickle out as she smiled back, and felt Spyro tighten his grip in her paw. "F-friends," she whispered, and felt her heart warm as Spyro caressed her paw in his gently. He really did care about her, and that alone made the struggle worth it, knowing that they were going to be alright.

Letting go of Spyro's paw, the pink dragoness turned to face Cynder nervously. The black scaled female was watching her closely, an eyebrow arched as if she were studying Ember. "You know," she said finally. "Some of that stuff you said to us the other day...gotta admit; I never thought you had that kind of fire, Ember." The pink dragoness didn't really know how to take that, so she merely stayed quiet. Then, she saw a wide smile stretch across Cynder's face, and the other female laughed slightly. "But to come back and own up? That takes _guts_." She reached over and offered her own paw to Ember. "And I can appreciate that."

Ember grasped the outstretched paw and the two females gave the others a slight squeeze, letting a smile find its way on to her own features. She nodded at Cynder, who grinned again and nodded back. They were alright.

Beside them, both males looked happily at each other and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over," Spyro joked, and Ember playfully smacked him under the table with her tail. All four dragons shared a laugh, the tension washing away and being replaced by the warm feeling of companionship. Sensing the mood was right, Mathilde padded over with a round of drinks and menus. Passing over Flame and Ember's customary raspberry lemonade, along with Spyro and Cynder's sparkling cider, she smiled at seeing the two young couples getting along.

Soon, the feelings of nervousness and relief were replaced by good old fashioned hunger, and the four dragons peered at their menus, trying to figure out just what to have. Spyro and Flame ended up settling on the roast chicken and vegetables; their favorite dish. Ember ordered a spicy penne pasta with meat sauce, and Cynder eagerly asked for her favorite, fish in a seasoned batter. Mathilde took their orders down with a smile, and bustled off to the kitchen. The four dragons raised their glasses and clinked them together. "Friends," Flame grinned.

"Friends," the others agreed happily, and sipped their drinks. Ember slid a little closer to Flame and grasped his paw in hers. She felt her stomach twist and flutter as he squeezed it back.

The group delved into conversation about their lessons and the other goings-on at the temple, all animosity forgotten. Spyro and Flame talked about Terrador's new training regime, and how some of the other males in their class took the sparring a little too aggressively. Cynder joked with Ember on their shared view of Cyril's boring lectures and Volteer's hyperactive explanations. The pink dragoness even worked up the courage to ask Cynder to come shopping with her tomorrow, to which the black scaled female eagerly agreed.

Soon enough, the meal arrived, and all four were treated to one of the biggest reasons they kept coming back here. The mouth-watering smells teased their noses, and Cynder nudged Spyro, laughing that he had better not start drooling again. Spyro turned a shade reminiscent of Flame's scales, muttering something about making food smell too good, and Flame and Ember giggled loudly. Then, in unison, the young dragons began digging into their meals.

Leaning her head on Flame's shoulder, Ember sighed as the plates were scraped clean. "We have _got_ to stop coming here," she laughed. "I'm going to start putting on weight soon."

"Oh please," Cynder snorted. "You are all muscle, Ember. Even _I _can see that."

"Yeah," Flame chimed in, nudging her head with his. "Besides, you look great just as you are." Spyro made a face at his best friend being mushy, but Cynder kicked him and rolled her eyes, laughing. The four dragons sat in comfortable silence for a moment, letting the hearty food sink in, before the waitress Mathilde made her way over to the table.

"You know, nothing makes a girl happier than seeing clean plates," she hummed, getting a smile out of the younger dragons. "Means we're doing our job."

"It was great," Spyro said, passing the last dish to her. "May we have the check, please?"

Mathilde looked at him and Cynder, then over to Flame and Ember, before she gave a warm, knowing grin. "It's on the house, hon. Auntie Mat's treat," she chuckled quietly, giving the purple dragon a wink. She bustled away, humming to herself, leaving the four young dragons to look at each other with faces of surprise and happiness.

"She is so getting a big tip next time," Flame grinned, as they scooted from their seats and made their way out the door. On the way back to the temple, the group talked loudly and laughed, enjoying the night air and the company of good friends. Too soon, they found themselves in the dormitory corridors outside Spyro's room.

"This is our stop," Spyro said, opening the door for Cynder. She flicked her tail at him playfully, before saying goodnight to Ember and Flame, and the two disappeared into the room. Flame and Ember continued on down the hall for a short ways until they came to Ember's room.

She opened the door, then turned to give Flame his customary kiss on the cheek. "Tonight was the best night yet," she purred. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said, flashing his brightest grin.

He brushed his head against hers, then turned to leave. Ember paused, then reached after him. "Wait," she said, causing him to turn back and look at her. She felt more nervous than their first date, but knew she wanted this all the same. "Do you...want to spend the night with me?"

Flame's eyes widened in surprise. He knew he and Ember were getting serious, but he hadn't even thought about _that_ yet. Both he and Spyro had held several hour-long discussions on the topic, but both males agreed they weren't ready, and would never force the females if they weren't either. It was a big step, one that couldn't be taken back after it was done.

The shock must have shown clearly on his face, for Ember realized what it sounded like. She flustered, and smacked Flame in the shoulder. "Not **that**!" she yelped, blushing hard now. The male let out the breath he had been holding, and Ember struggled not to smack him again, even though she was the one suggesting it.

"S-sorry," Flame mumbled, and looked down at his paws.

Ember took a deep breath to calm herself. "Its okay. I should have been more specific." She gazed hopefully back at him. "I just want you to stay with me tonight. Please?"

Flame nodded slowly, and followed the dragoness into her room. She shyly shut the door, and passed the nervous male to climb onto her bed. She wasn't really sure what she wanted with this, but it just felt right to ask him to stay the night. Ember moved over, and motioned for him to get up on the bed beside her. He paused for a moment, then lifted his front legs up onto the bed. "You're sure you're okay with this?" he asked nervously.

Ember merely nodded her head and again patted the mattress beside her. The crimson male lifted his hindquarters onto the bed as well and padded over to her. Flame laid down next to her, then slowly lifted his wing in invitation. Ember shuffled closer, until her flank was pressed against his, and he dropped the wing across her back. She shivered at the contact, nerves almost telling her to pull away right then and there. But no...she wanted to be with Flame. And with the chivalrous male just as nervous as her, she knew he wouldn't try and force her into anything. That fact only made her feel that much more comfortable with him.

Flame blushed hard at being so close to Ember, despite all the events of the past week. She snuggled in to his side, rubbing her snout against his neck, and he found himself humming at her touch. He tightened his wing around her, and she sighed happily, laying her head down next to his. Flame nuzzled the pink scaled neck, receiving a deep hum in response, and they snuggled a bit closer. This _did _feel right, and Flame allowed his eyes to droop, finding sleep next to Ember the most welcome thing he had ever experienced.

As he began to drift off, he felt Ember shift next to him, and he opened his eyes to find her snout touching his, her own blue eyes staring back at him. He felt himself blush, but at the same time noticed the building of a warm sensation in his lower belly. This new feeling gave him courage, and he leaned closer, feeling Ember's breath in his mouth.

Ember saw Flame moving closer, and following the same warm feeling in her own belly, she moved in as well. Their lips touched, and pushed together softly, as the two young dragons shared their first kiss. She held herself against Flame, loving the feeling of his strong jaw pressing against hers. Sparks danced behind her eyes as she felt the passion and love from Flame, and he growled back in much the same way. Their lips opened slightly, and they nervously deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to reach out and touch the others.

Flame's tongue wrapped around hers, caressing it and dancing with it all at the same time. She uttered a muffled squeak of pleasure as her tongue followed his back and forth through their mouths, exploring every inch of the warm caverns. Ember pulled herself onto to Flame slightly, letting her paws trace his muscular chest. He responded by gently groping her sides, running his own paws along her hips and lower back.

Reluctantly, they broke apart before things got too heated, knowing full well they weren't ready to go farther. Both dragons panted at the intensity of their kiss, and couldn't stop the smiles or small chuckles that came to them. Ember pressed her forehead against his, rubbing them together slightly. For over a week, she had fought and struggled with her emotions, trying to figure out just what it all meant. She thought she had felt it pining after Spyro...but no. _This_ was what it felt like, and now she knew for sure. No longer was she going to hide from what her heart was telling her when she was with Flame. The crimson male that held her close was what she had been waiting for all this time, and now she knew it.

"I love you," she whispered, giving him another small kiss.

Flame happily returned the kiss, their tongues dancing briefly once more. "I love you too, Ember." He didn't know how long he had been waiting to say that...or to hear her say it back. But there it was, and his heart was hammering in joy.

Growling happily to one another, they snuggled back into their partner's warm embrace, sighing in contentment. Ember rubbed her head against his cheek, and he gripped her tightly with his wing. She laid her head down on his, and let the sound of his breathing lull her into sleep. For Flame, he shivered with joy at holding Ember in his arms, and nuzzled her softly once more, before finding his own comfortable spot in which sleep could take him.

A soft lick ran across his jaw, and the two dragons purred in unison.

* * *

><p>The sunlight streaming through the window made Ember wince at its brightness, and she groaned under her breath. Something warm and hard rubbed against her belly gently, and she looked down to find Flame's toned forearm wrapped around her abdomen. Sometime during the night, they must have shifted, ending up with Ember's back pressed into his chest, and the slightly larger male curled around her form. She giggled softly at the feeling of the muscles of his chest and abdomen against her back, the warmth in her belly increasing and rising to her face. <em>This <em>was something she could get used to.

A small rumble came from the scaled chest pressed against her, and Flame rubbed his head against hers, causing her to giggle again. She lifted her head to lick his jaw, purring, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said gently, nuzzling her again. He had to admit, waking up with Ember in his arms was even better when he wasn't dreaming it. The touch of her soft scales, and subtle scent drifting from her body...it was almost perfect. "Sleep well?" he murmured.

Another lick traced his nose. "Very," she chuckled. "You're quite warm...and comfy." The dragoness snuggled back into his embrace, the male tightening his grip on her slightly. For a few minutes, they simply lay there, basking in the warmth of their partner. Flame's tail twitched and brushed against hers, only to have the pink tail wrap around it and squeeze gently. Yes, definitely perfect.

After another couple of minutes, Ember reluctantly pulled herself away and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to just lay with him all morning, but alas, she knew one of the Guardians would come looking for them if they didn't show up to their lectures later this morning. And _that_ was not a talk she would want to have to sit through.

Dropping onto her paws, she stumbled towards the bathroom, only to be stopped by her tail, which was still held by Flame's. She looked back at him and he simply grinned his goofy grin, causing her to giggle. He was _so _cute laying there, his stretched out body just _begging_ her to come back to bed. But, her better judgment overruled her desire, and she yanked his tail with hers, rousing the softly growling male. "Come on," she teased. "If I have to get up, so do you."

"Spoil sport," he huffed, as he climbed out of bed. He came over and brushed his snout against hers, earning a soft growl of content from the dragoness. Ember pulled away with a sigh, and moved towards the bathroom. She tugged her tail from Flame's embrace, the male snorting childishly. "And where do you think you're going?" he said playfully.

"Sleeping with you and your body heat made me sweaty," she replied, flicking her tail at him. "I'm going for a shower." Flame growled mischievously, and took a step forward, but she whirled around and pushed one delicate claw to his nose to stop him. "_Alone._"

Flame merely growled playfully again as she withdrew her paw and gave him a quick lick on the nose. "Oh, alright," he said, faking disappointment. "I need to get back and get my stuff from my room anyways." He padded towards the door, looking over his shoulder. "See you after class?"

Ember sighed and sagged against the door frame, raising an eyebrow. "Was that even a serious question?" Flame smiled and growled again, waving his tail at her cheekily as he left the room.

Outside, Flame let out a breath he had been secretly holding, trying to ignore the tingling sensation at the base of his tail. Waking up next to Ember like that, wrapped around her so closely...he had almost revealed himself. Trying to get the image of her out of his head, and the scent of her from his nostrils, Flame looked around nervously to see if anyone could see him. He was rapidly losing the battle against this body, and the last thing he needed was someone else to see him aroused in the hallway outside Ember's room.

Quickly striding back to his own room, he rushed inside and closed the door, finally letting his body have its way. His malehood stretched from its sheath, and he snorted in relief. Holding it in had been painful, but better that than embarrassing himself in front of Ember. He knew what his body was telling him, but he was in no way going to let his lusty urges take over when he was with Ember. He loved her, and wasn't going to force anything – especially this - on her. He himself wasn't ready, he admitted, despite his biological urges, and to give in to it now would be just irresponsible. He just simply became aroused laying next to her, that was all.

Laying back on his bed, his engorged organ rested against his belly as he tried to think about anything else, hoping it would go back down. Maybe he could talk to Spyro about it. After all, there was very little he and the dragon he called his best friend didn't talk about when they hung out. During many a training session, both males had seen the other's dragonhood plenty of times, but it was no big deal. They were both males, and as such, didn't really have anyone else to talk to about this stuff. In fact, Flame mused to himself, up until now, Spyro was the only one he felt comfortable being around when he was aroused, or when they talked about sensitive stuff. They joked, messed around, like any best buds would do. It was just another reason Spyro and Flame cared about each other so much.

_Yeah, maybe I'll talk to him about it today, _he thought as he felt his maleness recede back into its sheath. He and Cynder were about as serious as him and Ember, so the two males were probably in the same boat.

Laughing to herself after her crimson partner had left, Ember entered her bathroom and climbed into the shower. As soon as she twisted the faucets, the warm water began cascading down her scales, and she sighed at the feeling. Scrubbing herself clean, she noticed that traces of Flame's scent still clung to her scales, and she blushed. Having his scent on her almost made her feel like they had...

Shaking herself for her lusty thoughts, the dragoness tried to let herself enjoy her shower and ignore the warm feeling that persisted between her legs. Her area had been tingling almost non-stop since waking up in that crimson stud's arms, and Ember had been trying to think of anything to get her mind off of it. There would be plenty of time for that in the future. After all, if they _were_ going to decide to mate, it would have to be the right moment. But Ember knew she wasn't ready yet, and if Flame wasn't either, she wouldn't try and force it.

Not that she could see herself with anyone else at this point; she was pretty sure her heart belonged to Flame now. Still, it was major step in a relationship, one that would take them from close friends to true and actual mates. Once they were mates, they were so for life.

Again, she knew she wanted no one else but Flame, but still, there was no rush. She had Flame, Spyro and Cynder were together..._Cynder_! The pink dragoness practically smacked herself for overlooking the obvious. Perhaps she could talk to Cynder about this. No doubt, the black female had been entertaining similar thoughts of this nature. After all, her and Spyro were already spending their nights together.

_Yeah, maybe I'll talk to her when we go shopping today, _she thought. Reflecting on her making amends with the purple and black dragons last night, Ember allowed herself to smile. Not only had she repaired her friendship with Spyro, but she had also gained a girlfriend; someone she could talk to about stuff she couldn't with Flame or Spyro. Stuff that only another female could help her with. That too made her feel all warm inside again. It was starting to look more and more like Spyro refusing her advances was the best thing ever to happen to the four friends.

* * *

><p>Flame ducked his head as the purple scaled tail whooshed past, and he bulled his upper body forward to tackle Spyro to the mat. Spyro yelped as he was pinned and struggled to throw the crimson male off of him, but Flame had him a pretty good hold. In a last ditch effort, he tried nipping at his friend's neck, earning nothing more than a playful growl from Flame as he continued to hold his purple partner to the floor. A few seconds past, before Spyro, sighed and went limp. "Oh, alright. I give."<p>

Flame got off of him and offered him a paw up, which Spyro grasped firmly. Both males wore wide smiles, thoroughly enjoying their sparring, and just plain hanging out. "You almost had me with that leg sweep a minute ago," Flame chuckled.

Spyro gave him a clap on the shoulder. "Still, nice tackle. You know, you're the only one who can match me, pal." They laughed and roughhoused for a moment, before simply laying on their backs on the mat, letting the heat of the mock battle fade away. Spyro and Flame always enjoyed times like these, when they could just spend time together, no worries around them. Unfortunately, all morning Spyro and noticed his friend seemed to be distracted by something. "What's on your mind, Flame?" he asked, seeing the far-away look in the other dragon's ruby eyes.

The other male sighed. "Me and Ember."

"Everything okay?"

"That's just it," Flame said. "Things are great." He rolled onto his side so he could face Spyro. "Last night, she asked me to spend the night with her." Spyro raised his eyebrow, but Flame quickly continued. "N-no, nothing like that. I mean, we slept together and cuddled, and...had our first kiss...but that was it."

Spyro let out a small sigh of relief. "So, you two aren't...you know..."

The red scaled dragon shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "No," he said firmly. "And I'm not going to push for it either. If she's not ready, then I'm not ready."

His friend nodded his head appreciatively, and Flame looked back over at him. "What about you and Cynder?" He gave a small blush. "I-If...you know...it's alright to ask..."

Spyro gave a small chuckle and slid closer to Flame so their side were touching. "You're my best friend, Flame," he said, knocking their heads together. "You know you and I can talk about anything."

Flame hummed in appreciation, both for the words and the feelings of companionship. "Back at ya, pal," he whispered.

The purple dragon bumped his friend's shoulder again. "And no, to answer your question; Cynder and I aren't physical. At least, not in that sense." This time, it was Flame who raised an eyebrow at his friend's remark. "I mean, we're the same as you," Spyro quickly corrected. "We snuggle and kiss, but that's it."

"But do you still get...uh..._urges_?"

Spyro snorted back a laugh. "Yeah," he admitted, blushing slightly. "It's pretty hard not to when she's pressed up against me." He chuckled again. "The other morning, I had to slip into the bathroom before she woke up because I was...well, _up_."

"I know what you mean," Flame said. He shuffled nervously. "I don't know...it's kinda like, if she sees me when I'm...aroused...she might think I want to take it further, when I really don't. At least, not until she does." The purple dragon nodded his head in agreement.

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, before Spyro spoke up again, this time his voice soft and serious. "You think she's the one?"

Flame sighed, and couldn't stop the small smile from coming onto his face. "I _know_ she is," he said. "You?"

"Yeah," Spyro replied, adopting a similar expression at the thought of Cynder. "Even though we may not be ready to mate...I know she's the one I want to spend my life with." Flame hummed in agreement, and the two males fell silent once more. It felt good to be able to talk to each other like this. There was no pressure, no judging. Just two best friends having a heart-to-heart. They laid there for a bit, basking in the comfort of a good friend and the closeness they shared. "Flame?"

"Yeah?"

A funny grin found its way onto Spyro's face. "Let's make a deal," he said excitedly. He rolled over so he could look Flame straight in the eyes. "Let's make a pact; if things get serious between me and Cynder, or you and Ember...we do it together." Flame raised his head to meet Spyro's gaze. "You know? We wait until we're all ready, and all take the plunge at the same time. That way, when its done, we'll...you know...have another couple in the same boat. Someone we can relate to...talk to...someone who knows exactly what we're going through, and can walk the path with us."

Flame paused for a heartbeat, taking in Spyro's words. Basically he was saying, if one couple was ready to do it, they would wait for the other, so that all of them could be there to support the other, no matter the outcome. The more he thought about, the more he began to smile. "Yeah," he started to say. "Yeah! That way, we'll know at least someone will be there to help us if we need it. And they'll be okay with it, because they're in the same situation!" Flame grinned wildly, and he and Spyro grabbed each other in a rough hug.

"I got your back, brother," Spyro growled warmly.

"Same here...brother."

* * *

><p>Ember's eyed traced the shelves, looking for the <em>one<em> thing she had been hoping to find today. She gnashed her teeth in frustration as she saw one bottle after another, and none of them had what she wanted. _How hard is it to find one, miserable, little - _

"Ember!" Cynder's voice called from further down the isle. The black dragoness bounded over, clutching something in her right forepaw. "I found one!" she said happily, showing her pink scaled friend the object.

Her blue eyes scanned the label, and she smiled widely as the words _'Raspberry Breeze' _glimmered against the light red glass of the bottle. "Oh, thanks Cynder!" she yipped, taking the bottle from her and cradling it like a newborn baby. "For a minute, I thought they didn't have any perfume in this scent."

"Well, now you just have to worry about Flame keeping his paws off you," the black dragoness joked, and the two females shared a laugh. They had spent the afternoon shopping around the City Center, browsing and checking out all the different stores, when they came across one that sold all sorts of perfumes. Immediately, both Ember and Cynder began hunting for one that matched their boyfriends' favorite smell or food. Ember remembered that raspberries were Flame's favorite fruit, and Cynder had prowled through the shelves looking for licorice-scented perfume; Spyro's guilty food pleasure.

The two females paid the shopkeeper and padded happily back into the street, satisfied at their finds. "This was a great idea," Cynder chuckled, and nudged her friend's shoulder. "We gotta do this more often."

"Yeah," Ember agreed. She had to admit, she _never _thought spending time with Cynder of all dragons could actually be so much fun. They hadn't stopped talking since leaving the two guys at the gym, and the pink dragoness reinforced her thoughts from this morning; her letting go of Spyro was turning out to be a grace.

As they walked along a market street, Ember began to think about all the other stuff she had wanted to talk to Cynder about. Part of her was nervous, in case her friend either didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff, or was uncomfortable about such a personal topic. _What the heck, _she thought. _Don't know if you don't try. _"Cynder?"

"Mm?" The black dragoness turned from examining a baker's assorted goods to catch Ember's eyes.

The pink scaled female shuffled her paws on the ground. "Are you and Spyro...physical?"

Cynder's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?" she asked in a careful tone.

Ember tried not to blush. "Its just that...well, I slept with Flame last night. Not _slept-_slept with him, but we did snuggle." Now the blush was becoming prominent. "And...uh...well, do you ever get, you know, _thoughts_ when you and Spyro are together?"

The black dragoness' eyes grew softer and she sighed, understanding. "Ah...I see where you're going with this." Cynder looked around quickly to make sure they weren't going to overheard by some stranger. "You're not alone there, Ember," she said smugly. "Waking up in Spyro's arms is quite...well...warming, let's say." The blush on her own dark face caused her to lose the remainder of her sentence, but Ember caught the gist of it.

Actually, it felt kind of good to know she wasn't alone in this. "I mean," Ember said shyly. "It's not that he isn't handsome, and a really great guy..." She sighed. "But is it really okay to be thinking about _that_? I mean, I'm not ready to be a mother yet."

"Nor am I," Cynder replied, giving a little half-shrug. "Truth be told, I honestly don't see myself with anyone other than Spyro," she went on. "But at the same time; yeah, I feel kinda the same. I want to be with him...completely and always...but I just don't know if I'm ready to take that big of a step yet."

The two females sighed and slumped their shoulders, trying to figure out a solution to their problem. They gave a small start then, as a cheery voice called out from a nearby stall. "Well, hello young'uns!" Ember and Cynder looked up to see Mathilde walking towards them, and they couldn't help but smile and wave in greeting. The older dragoness padded up and came to stand next to the two girls. "Out for a bit of shoppin'?"

Ember nodded her head halfheartedly, the look on her face quickly going back to its previous state. This fact was not lost on the kindly older dragoness, as she looked from Ember to Cynder, curiously. "What's the matter girls?" she asked in a softer tone. "Why the long faces?" She realized this was the first time seeing the two younger females without their companions, and a spark of understanding flickered in her mind. "Boy troubles?" she guessed.

Both young dragons nodded glumly, and Mathilde sighed in empathy. "Come on," she said, leading the two girls to a bench in a nearby courtyard, and patted the seats next to her. "Now, tell Auntie Mathilde whats eatin' ya."

Cynder let out a huff, and took a chance. "Spyro and Flame are great guys," she began slowly. "But...Ember and I don't know if we're ready to go...further."

"Ah," Mathilde said, nodding fully now. "I figured as much." She tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "They aren't pressuring you, are they?"

"No, no," Ember said, shaking her head curtly. "They're really sweet. Its just that...well, lately we've been having..._thoughts._"

The older dragoness nodded again. "Yeah, I can relate. I was young once too." She looked at the two young dragons kindly. "I know you're good girls; you wouldn't so something you weren't ready for." She cocked her head slightly, thinking. "But that don't stop your bodies and minds from thinking differently, now does it?"

Another pair of head shakes. "We know they're the ones," Cynder sighed. "But...that's a big step. With pretty serious repercussions."

"That it is...that is most certainly is," Mathilde agreed softly, putting a gentle arm around the younger females' shoulders in a sign of comfort. A moment of silence passed between the three before the older dragoness spoke up again. "No one can tell you when you're ready but you."

"I love Flame," Ember whispered. "And I know I want to be with him." She looked up and the older dragon hopefully, her eyes wet. "But I'm not ready to be a mother."

Mathilde regarded her and Cynder carefully for a minute, an eyebrow raised in question. "No, I reckon you aren't, Ember. But who says you're going to be a mother just because you get serious with your fella for the first time?"

Ember and Cynder looked at each other in confusion. "B-but," Cynder stammered. "Cyril and the other Guardians told us -"

The magenta dragoness threw her head back in a loud, rasping laugh. "Those old, self-righteous bags of wind!" she howled. "The things they try and teach just to keep young couples from getting together. Haven't changed a bit," she said, still chuckling. Both Cynder and Ember stared at the older dragon and each other, completely lost.

"Are you saying there's something they're **not **telling us?" Ember asked insistently.

"Well, I -" Mathilde caught her tongue before she continued. She saw the two young dragons looking at her with looks of eagerness and curiosity, and thought about what she was going to say. On the one hand, she had a responsibility to these young ones as an older, parental type figure, and as such, shouldn't encourage anything they might come to regret.

Then again, she _was _their age once, and knew full well what they were going through.

The older dragoness weighed her options, looking back and forth between the two young females. "Now girls," she said slowly. "Before I go on, I need to know a few things first." Mathilde took a deep breath. "And I want the two of you to be straight and honest with me, understood?"

A few moments passed, before both Ember and Cynder nodded slowly. "You have our word," Cynder said finally, but the curiosity was still evident in her voice.

The older dragoness rubbed her temples and sighed, before looking the two young dragons square in the eyes. "Do you love these boys?"

"Yes," Cynder said without hesitation.

"Yes," Ember echoed, nodding her head.

"And you're sure they _are _the ones?" Both young dragons nodded their heads. They knew that Spyro and Flame were the dragons they wanted to spend their lives with. No one else would ever make them feel they way those two males did.

Mathilde watched her two young charges carefully. "And," she said hesitantly. "You know that once its done...it can't be taken back? After this, you're together...for life."

Again, Ember and Cynder voiced their answer. "Yes," they chimed, putting their hearts' emotions behind the word. A lifetime with the dragons they loved...that was more appealing than any lusty thoughts hidden inside their minds. The thought of waking up next to them, knowing that they were just as content as they were...there was no better vision of the future.

The magenta dragoness nodded her head, satisfied the young females knew the seriousness of the issue. "Alright then," she sighed, motioning for the two dragons to come closer. "Then listen close, as Auntie Mathilde tells you what those stuffy teachers of yours don't really want you to know."

Ember and Cynder leaned in close, as listened with rapt attention as the elder dragoness explained **all** that the needed to know...even the things Cyril and the other Guardians had tried to hide.

* * *

><p>It was a week after Ember and Cynder's 'informative' visit with Mathilde, and once again they and their partners were in their usual booth at the Goblet. Since having that discussion with the older dragoness, both females had talked and planned out just how serious they were about this, spending nearly every afternoon after classes together and deeply examining the issue. Never before had Ember or Cynder imagined being this close, or having this kind of heart-to-heart. But then again, they had never thought how could it would feel to have a best friend. Someone they knew they could depend on, no matter what. No matter what the future held.<p>

Finally, they made their choice. Whether tonight, or some time down the road, they would do it together. If one of them was ready to take that step, the other would follow. They were together on this. Sisters.

Dinner had just finished, and they were basking in the warm contentment of another hearty meal. "Man," Flame sighed, patting his overfilled stomach. "I don't think I'll ever have something that good again."

Ember caught Cynder's eye, and the two females shared a private laugh. Both Spyro and Flame looked questioningly at their dates, not getting the joke. The dragonesses quickly caught themselves, and tried to hide their knowing smiles. "Did we miss something?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you later," Cynder purred cheekily, giving his nose a soft lick. The purple dragon gave a goofy grin and nuzzled her snout. Across the table, Ember had her head laying on Flame's shoulder while the male wrapped his wing around her. A few more minutes of relaxing, letting their meals settle, then the four dragons made their way out of the restaurant. Spyro and Flame paid the bills, and soon, the two couples were walking together up the main street on their way back to the temple.

Claws clicking on the smooth floor, the dragons finally came to Flame and Spyro's rooms. Catching Ember's eye one more time, she nodded, and received the same in response, before stretching and saying, "Well, I think I'm ready to turn in for the night." She flicked her tail playfully on Spyro's chest as she walked through the door to his room. Smiling his goofy grin, Spyro bade the other two a goodnight, clasping paws with Flame as he too disappeared into his quarters.

Rubbing herself up against Flame's side, Ember pushed him into his room, their tails entwined. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," she hummed. Flame nuzzled the side of her head and led her to the bed, both dragons jumping eagerly on the mattress and snuggling into each others warm embrace. The pink dragoness slide her snout up his neck and along his cheek, before meeting his soft lips in a kiss.

Flame never hesitated, pushing back against Ember's maw and letting their tongues meet in their mouths. His paws gently traced her flanks, as her own paws groped his hard chest and muscled abdomen. Since their first, the two young Fire dragons had gotten very good at making their kisses as heated and passionate as they could. The taste of their partner on their tongue, the feel of them in their arms...bliss was an understatement.

Not breaking the contact, the crimson male growled playfully and rolled Ember onto her back, pinning her softly as he bobbed up and down into her kiss. The pink dragoness uttered a muffled giggle at the feeling of him atop her, and her paws grabbed his hindquarters teasingly, getting a small yelp from him. The two rolled around on the bed gently, too lost in the heat of the moment to notice they were making the bed hit the nightstand. With a crash, Flame's books fell to the ground and startled the two dragons out of their tender embrace.

Laughing nervously, Ember rolled over and began picking up the scattered books. A small piece of parchment fell from in between one of the pages, and she curiously picked it from the floor. "What's this?" she asked slyly, unfolding it to reveal Flame's untidy scrawl.

Seeing just what she had in her paw, Flame blushed furiously and tried to swipe it back. "N-nothing!" he stuttered, trying to get it from her. "I-its just garbage. A doodle from class a ways back. Give it here!"

Ember pushed him away with one foreleg, keeping the parchment out of reach with the other. "Well, if its that important, maybe I should read it..."

"NO!" Flame yelped, scrabbling madly for the paper. He lunged at it, only to fall face first off the edge of the bed. He quickly tried to climb back up, then froze in fear when he saw Ember reading it. Slowly, the dragoness' face turned from one of glee, to mild surprise...and then something else entirely.

The writing was faded, evidence it had been written quite some time ago, but the words were still clear. At the top, was the date; almost six months ago. Right after Spyro and Cynder had returned from the fight with Malefor.

A few short lines written in Flame's messy paw-writing dominated the center of the page, and below them, and even messier collection of what looked like musical notes. Her eye went wide, and she looked back to Flame, all playfulness gone. The young male was blushing so hard, it seemed as if all the blood in his head had rushed to his cheeks. Ember looked back to the page, and read over the lines slowly. Then, using the hastily scrawled notes below, she added a musical tone to the words. Once she had them right, she blinked to clear the moisture behind her eyes, and in a shaky voice, sang:

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so quietly~y._

_Standing by you, waiting at the back door,_

_All this time, how could you not know baby~y...?_

The tears welled up in her eyes and her throat tightened, making her unable to say the last line. She looked to Flame, who had similar streaks trailing down his own cheeks as she found what he had been hiding all this time. Leaning in close, he softly sang the last line...the words he had tried to say for so long.

_You belong with me~e..._

Letting go of the paper, Ember wrapped her forelegs around Flame's neck and pulled him in as tight as she could, just needing to feel him against her. The young male gently rubbed his cheek with hers, pulling himself up onto the bed so they could lie pressed together, and let Ember sob happily into his neck.

For several minutes, they simply lay like that, limbs wrapped around the other in a tight grip, not wanting to let go. Eventually, Flame raised his head to look at weeping dragoness beneath him. The tears that flowed from Ember's eyes were not ones of sorrow, but those of pure happiness. "I wrote that in class one day, sitting behind you," he explained softly. "From ever since we were young, I felt strongly for you Ember. But I never had the courage to say anything. And when you were chasing after Spyro..."

Ember silenced him with a deep kiss, letting her body say what she couldn't. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for her to find her voice. "If only I'd seen the truth sooner," she said, eyes still watering. "I'm so sorry, Flame. I was so blind." She drew him into another kiss, and hummed as he gently caressed her shoulders and neck. "I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet Ember," he said softly, nuzzling her cheek. She held him close again, her mind, body and heart, needing to feel the warmth of him pressed against her. There was no doubt in her mind any more; Flame _was _the one.

They shared another brief but warm kiss, before she sighed into his muzzle. "I do belong to you, Flame," she whispered. "And now, I want to make it official."

The young male pulled back slightly, a hesitant expression on his face. "Ember I...I don't want to force you-"

"No," she said softly,but with a firmness in resolution behind her tone. "I want this, Flame. I want to be with you...forever." She closed her eyes and finally said the words. "I want to be your mate."

"But what about-?"

Ember sighed, and pulled him close. "Cynder and I learned something very important from a friend the other day." At his curious look, she went on. "There IS a chance we could conceive a child," she paused, and a devilish grin crossed her face, "but only if I am _in heat_."

Being the first time he had heard this, Flame cocked his head down at her. The Guardians had always said that the female would become gravid after mating, **period.** The idea that this wasn't the case made Flame want to growl that the elder dragons had been lying to them for no reason. "And are you?" he asked carefully.

"No," she shook her head, smiling lightly now. "A female enter heat once a month. Aun- I mean, our _friend_, said that Cynder and I would know when we are in heat, as we are at the age where it starts to become regular. And I _know_ for **sure** I'm not in heat right now."

"So...you're saying..."

"Yes, Flame," she breathed. "It means I can have you; right here, right now. And we need not worry about accidental parenthood, unless we mate whilst I am in heat." A small grin crossed his face, coupled with a mischievous growl, and she flicked her tail into his belly. "That doesn't mean we're going to be at it like rabbits every day, you horn ball!" she snorted. Flame chuckled and nuzzled her neck sweetly, and she sighed at his touch.

His ruby eyes locked with her ocean blue, and the silent knowledge of acceptance passed between them. He lowered his maw to hers and drew her into another deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues caressed each other as softly as their paws on their partner's body. Together, they rolled over to where Ember was perched atop his broad chest, their maws still mashed into one. Breaking the kiss slowly, Flame rubbed her nose with his. "I would be honored to be your mate," he whispered. Both dragons became aware of their partner's scent increasing and filling their nostrils. They were ready.

Knowing that they were really going to do this, Ember began rubbing her body against his, feeling the warmth spread throughout her limbs and all the way to her tail. Flame sighed as their hips grinded together, and he stopped holding back his desire, no longer afraid. The dragoness giggled softly as she felt something push against her belly, and she looked down to see Flame's dragonhood at full attention. Seeing it for the first time made the warmth in her body migrate all at once to a spot between her legs, and she shivered at the sensation. Taking the large length of flesh in one paw, she traced the skin with one claw, traveling all the way from the base to the tip and back again, part of her wanting to giggle at its size. "I'm impressed," she said huskily.

"Thought you might be," he said back, his voice thick with lust. He knew from his time with Spyro, and the other males at the gym, that he and his best friend were especially 'gifted'.

Giving a small growl of seduction, she lowered her head to the thick extension protruding from Flame's pelvis and gave the head of it a small, teasing lick. The male gasped and shook slightly, his eyes fluttering closed, which only caused Ember's growl to deepen and become louder. She repeated the action, earning the same response, before closing her maw around the tip and bobbing gently.

The feeling coming from his malehood made Flame wriggle in pleasure, and he gripped Ember's shoulders a little tighter. The dragoness used her tongue to caress the thick member in her mouth as she slid slowly up and down. The crimson male spasmed, then scooted his tail up and in between her hind legs, rubbing against the soft scales there. As he brushed Ember's sensitive area, she gave a muffled squeak around his dragonhood as she felt the tip press in gently. Sparks flashed behind her eyes at the feeling of his tail, and she twitched her hips forward slightly, pushing it in a bit more.

A low moan came from Flame's maw as Ember bobbed slowly and he twitched his tail in her entrance. The times he and Spyro had 'examined' themselves felt nothing even close to this, and he sighed deeply. Ember gave another squeak and a slight chuckle escaped her as she pulled her maw from the throbbing malehood. "Oh, Flame," she whispered, stroking the hard member in her paws. They stimulated each other for a few more moments, before she pulled back and looked at Flame hungrily.

The male growled with anticipation as she pulled herself up onto him and positioned his dragonhood at her entrance. He put his paws on either side of her waist, and they locked eyes once more, giving their partner the go-ahead. Slowly, Ember lowered herself down onto Flame's maleness, and gasped as the thick, pulsing flesh parted her entrance and pushed into her. She sank gently onto his member, until she felt it press against a thin barrier inside; her innocence.

She looked down at Flame, biting her lip nervously, her eyes watering in expectancy of the pain. The male sat up so he could push his maw against hers, growling every sense of love and care her could. She nodded stiffly, and he tightened his grip on her hips. "I love you," he whispered. Then, as one, they pushed their hips together.

A sharp jab of pain shot through Ember's lower body and she bit back a scream as Flame's maleness broke her barrier and pushed in deep. The young dragon then held himself still, so as to let Ember continue at her own pace. Panting from the red blotched in her vision, the dragoness sucked in a trembling breath and pushed down harder. Her mouth opened in a soundless roar as she felt their thighs meet and Flame hilted inside her.

Flame dropped his head back to the pillow at the intense feeling of Ember's tight walls on his dragonhood. His fought against his instinctual urge to thrust up into her again, instead giving Ember the time she needed to adjust. For a brief minute, they simply lay they, joined at the hips, panting from the feeling. Then, the pink dragoness pulled herself up slightly and dropped back down onto her partner's thick flesh. A sharp gasp left her maw, and she did it again, feeling the pain recede and begin to be replaced by the most incredible sensation she ever imagined.

Ember began to move more easily atop Flame, and the crimson male growled in ecstasy. Sparks danced behind his eyes as he flexed his hips in time with hers, and before long, both dragons had adopted a steady rhythm. Little gasps and pants escaped their maws as they bucked gently into one another. "Flame," she said breathlessly. "You're...ah...amazing."

"N-not as am-m-mazing as you," he stammered trying to force out the words between moans of pleasure. The warmth and tightness of Ember's entrance gripped his dragonhood as he pulled in and out, and he began running his tail along the underside of hers. Another sharp moan came from Ember, and he smiled, knowing she was being satisfied.

Another few minutes of sheer bliss passed, before Flame felt a knot form in his belly, and he knew his first time wasn't going to last much longer. He could feel his member swelling and increasing in size, a tell-tale sign he was near. Ember groaned as she took the growing dragonhood in, pushing it as far in as she could, begging him not to stop. Part of him wanted to stop, so that they could enjoy this further, but the heavy pants coming from Ember told him she was getting close as well. _Oh well, _he thought. _Nobody ever said the first time lasted long anyway. _He flexed his hips faster, causing the dragoness to squeal with delight as she dropped onto him more heavily, speeding up the pace at which his now engorged dragonhood entered her. The gentle smack of their hips was almost drowned out by the moans and growls of pleasure.

"Oh..Flame! I...I.." Ember shrieked, bucking harder into him as she felt her plateau rising fast. The male simply growled even louder as he gripped her waist tightly, thrusting in as quick as he could. His maw was open in a silent yell as the knot of warmth in his belly burst and rushed through his hind legs up his malehood. He felt the base of his dragonhood swell and expand into his knot, and he slammed it into her, locking them together.

"E-Ember!" he yelled, pushing in as far as he could go. Ember's scream of ecstasy matched his as she climaxed with him, and felt the torrent of his warm seed gush into her no-longer innocent passage. The two dragons yelped and rode out their climax, jerking and thrusting until they sagged on the bed, panting heavily. Ember was sprawled atop Flame's heaving chest, warm fluids dripping from their joined hips, and Flame's swollen malehood firmly inside her. The extreme high of their mating was rivaled only by the unbridled passion and love they felt for each other, as they finally consummated their relationship into one of permanence.

Ember tried to form words with her tongue, but she couldn't stop panting. She felt like she had flown all day, then ran around the courtyard several dozen times. "T-that...was.." she gasped.

"Incredible," Flame finished, leaning down to lick her snout, and drawing her into a heated kiss. Their tongues thrashed and wrestled in their mouths, and their paws groped every inch of their partner they could reach. Flame gently pulled at her entrance with his swollen knot, humping gently, causing her to moan and squeak in his mouth. They broke apart, and simply stared at the other, completely at a loss for words.

"My mate," Ember finally whispered.

"My mate," he echoed, and kissed her again.

They lay together for a time, until Flame had deflated enough to pull out of his mate, and she rolled to the side, snuggling into him tightly. Both dragons purred and nuzzled each other, utterly lost in the wild feelings that had become their love. Less than a month ago, they were nothing more than old friends. In that short time, they had gone from friends, to best friends, to a couple and now...mates.

The male gently stroked Ember's back, giving soft nips to her neck as she cuddled in close. She was beyond content to just lay here in his arms till morning, but another part of her wanted to make this night the best they could. She growled lustfully, and nipped his jaw. The dragoness crawled out of his embrace and turned to face away from him, looking back over her shoulder at him and growling again. Her pink tail rose and curled up over her back, her scent hitting him fully. Flame didn't need to be told what she wanted. He felt his dragonhood stir again, as he rolled to his feet and padded over to his mate, the female lowering her chest to the bed and offering herself to him.

Flame reared up, and grabbed Ember by the waist, placing his once again erect maleness at her entrance. Eagerly thrusting his hips forward, the two dragons gasped and growled in pleasure as he entered her again and pushed in as deep as he could. When his inner thighs met her backside, he lifted himself on top of her and put his full weight on her, instinctively asserting his dominance. Ember purred submissively, pushing her hips back against his, her body telling him she was ready to be his.

Nipping the back of her neck softly, the male began to mount her, and Ember gurgled in pleasure. Still stretched from their first round, Ember's passage easily took Flame's stiff member as he bucked in and out of her at a good pace, both dragons moaning at the feeling. Flame used his forelegs to push and pull her hips in time with his thrusts, and she gave another, louder gurgle. "Oh, Flame...harder," she groaned.

The crimson male grinned slyly, and began to pump his hips into her harder and faster. Whether the position, or simply the fact this was their second time at it, Flame thought it was even better than the first session. Ember's warm womanhood still gripped his flesh tightly, squeezing and caressing the maleness as he pistoned in and out of her with renewed vigor. Ember howled, alternating yelling his name and just simply voicing her pleasure. He bit the back of her neck repeatedly, lost to the lust and want for the gorgeous female under him.

Flame mounted her good and steady for a few minutes, before he slowed his thrusts and pressed in as deep as he could. He was nowhere near close to his climax, but he wanted this session to last. He licked the back of Ember's neck continuously, growling every ounce of love and passion he could for her. The dragoness moaned at he feeling of his studly extension inside her, and reached back to draw her lusty mate into a heated tongue wrestling match. The rolled their tongues around for a moment, before she broke the kiss and growled at him to ride her.

The male never hesitated, dropping back into his quick and heavy rhythm, much to Ember's delight. His hard flesh pulled and pushed at her sensitive entrance, making the stars explode behind her eyes. She felt herself spasm and clench around his dragonhood, as she roared herself into another climax. Flame kept up his pace, grunting and snorted at her tight passage gripping him as he continued to mount her. Her mate's stamina this time around impressed Ember, and she let herself go limp as she let Flame have his way with her. She had given herself to Flame, and now she wanted him to make her his.

He did not disappoint.

The bed rocked and creaked under the weight of Flame's vigorous thrusting, and Ember was sure their friends next door could hear them, but the heat coursing through her body made her not care. They were lost to their passion; pure and carnal desire and love. She bucked her hips back against him as best she could, their scaled thighs meeting with a sharp smack at every thrust. Flame was giving her his absolute best, and all she could do was beg him for more.

Time passed unnoticed as they rutted, Flame moaning her name and Ember trying not to scream his. Their hindquarters clenched and relaxed, keeping up the momentum of their lovemaking. Her Flame was truly a stud, as he pounded into her hard and steady. His strong arms gripped her sides, and the tight muscles of his hard abdomen rubbed against her back roughly. She arched her neck back, and he clamped his jaws around it, not enough to hurt her, but enough to give her a shooting sense of pleasure up the sensitive skin. She was his, fully and completely.

Unfortunately, nothing could last forever, and Flame began to growl voraciously as he felt his dragonhood begin to swell again. Ember squealed to high heaven as the hard flesh within her began to stretch and expand, pushing deeper into her womanhood. He rammed into her ultimate pleasure spot, and she roared blissfully, the male hitting it again and again. Flame grabbed her roughly and put everything he had into his last thrusts. The bed bounced and slammed against the wall, both dragons' roars echoing down the hall.

Ember felt his swollen knot at the base of his malehood smack against her entrance, and she moaned as he began to push it in. With a loud squelch, he popped his engorged lump of flesh in and began to hump her heavily. Ember rocked back and forth with him, her womanhood flaring into another climax. Flame bucked his hips into her greedily as she tightened down on his dragonhood once again, his vision blurring with the absolute pleasure, and he rammed his knot into her happily. She roared his name once...twice...three times, before he lost it and slammed in for the final time.

Yelling her name at the top of his lungs, Flame pushed in as far as it would go and felt himself explode inside his mate. Ember squealed in delight at the feeling of his hot climax filling her, and her belly swelled slightly at the sheer volume of the male's release. They bucked and jerked, riding out their climax until the very end, before Flame collapsed on her back and panted heavily.

"Ancestors," he gasped, so lightheaded he thought he was floating. Ember purred and growled back at him, her satisfaction having no equal. He rested for a moment, before rearing up again and pulling her backwards with him. Somehow, she twisted around to face him, his member still swollen and locked within her. Flame landed on his back, and Ember's chest mashed into his. Their tongues met before their lips did, and both dragons moaned their immense pleasure into each others mouth.

Breaking the kiss from lack of air, Ember laid her head on Flame's hard, still heaving chest. She thrummed at the feeling of him still inside her, and he rubbed her back, growling softly. "You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to he," he murmured.

"Likewise," she purred, and traced his strong jaw with a lecherous lick. They snuggled and cuddled as Flame's malehood kept them lock together, caressing and holding their partner – their mate – as close as they could. Ember lovingly took in the wonderful scent that laced his scales, licking and nipping his neck softly.

"Its funny," he sighed. "Spyro and I talked about this...but I never imagined it could be like this." She nuzzled his chin, only humming in agreement. He stroked her back for a moment, then continued. "You know," the male whispered softly. "He's planning on buying a house down in the Sunrise District for him and Cynder after we graduate."

"Mmm...?"

He grinned and nudged her cheek with his snout. "Yeah. He asked if we wanted to live with them. Its a big house, plenty of room for all four of us...and more." Ember raised her head finally to look her mate in the eye.

"I'd like that," she purred, giving him a soft kiss. She tried to scoot forward on his chest, only to give a muffled giggle at his engorged dragonhood still locked tightly within her, tugging slightly at her sensitive walls. "Of course, that's assuming we ever become unstuck," she teased.

"That's up to you," he growled, and she gently flexed her hips into his, causing them to moan in unison.

She licked his jaw again. "Heh...I could get used to it." The kissed again, running their paws up and down the others body. They were both completely spent, but the waves of warmth still sent tingles and shocks of pleasure through their joined parts. "In fact," she giggled. I bet I could sleep like this."

Together, they stretched out, leaving Flame inside her firmly as they snuggled tightly. As they softly growled to one another, they quickly became aware of a banging noise coming from the wall they shared with Spyro's room. A pungent odor, not unlike the one they had been giving off during their mating, was in the air and both Flame and Ember growled instinctively as it tickled the lustful parts of their minds. They knew what was going on with the purple and black dragons, and could just imagine the position they were in. They hadn't noticed it due to their own heated love making, but as the banging increased in tempo and sound, they could hear forced grunts coming through the wall. The longer it went on, the more and more it sounded like...

A loud shriek pierced the wall, followed by hoarse shout and pair of immensely pleasured roars that could only belong to Spyro and Cynder. Looking at each other, Flame and Ember lost themselves to a fit of quiet giggles. "Guess we weren't the only ones with this idea," he mused.

"Mmm...why do you think Cynder and I were so chummy lately?" she laughed, snuggling into his chest again. "We had _lots_ of things to talk about. The two dragons giggled again, holding their partner close. Their entwined tails swished back and forth contentedly along the edge of the bed, as they whispered softly about their future together with Spyro and Cynder, and all the wonderful times they had ahead of them. Ember pushed her snout up to Flame's chin, and nipped gently. "I can't believe I waited this long to find you, Flame. Now I'll never let you go." He growled happily, and pulled her tightly against his chest, the dragoness giving a soft gurgle of joy. "But, you were right about one thing, though."

"Whats that, my mate?"

She grinned and kissed him again, just as deep as before. "_You belong with me._"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...that was the longest single piece of writing by me yet. And my legs are cramped! Lol.<strong>

**The song bit rightfully belongs to Taylor Swift, from her song "_You Belong With Me._" even thought I changed the wording slightly. **

**I really need to stop listening to her. First 'Mine', now this...sheesh. **

**Oh well, I loved writing this. Got to really flex my romance/fluff muscles, and even made my first M/F lemon. (yay). **

**Hopefully this can only benefit my work on _Uncertain Future_. (even more dragon fluff!) :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
